Talk:Shapeshifter
O'brian clearly states that they have "droped" out of warp before they are over taken by Laas. This does not prove warp-capability. (Vince 02:38, 3 March 2008 (UTC)) :I'm looking for anything that would prove warp capability, that would have great implications for the Changling race. (Vince 07:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC)) Questions about shapeshifters??? Hello all! a query, if anyone has any thoughts! Were the Organians- beings of light/energy who assumed visages of elderly men- shapeshifters? if i recall correctly,The character played by Iman: the chameloid (?) in Undiscovered Country maintains the same Voice throughout her many manifestations, with the exception of her Kirk Manifestation. i'd assume that a humanoid child would have a voice consistent with a humanoid child, not an adult humanoid, given that physical changes in (at LEAST) human/oids in size/shape/age/gender would effect the voice (larynx, other morphology)... Yet Iman's Chameloid (?) seems to be able to change her voice-or be unable to- at will. Would anyone out there know of any other examples of voice with regards to shapeshifting species, or any Laws which might govern voice manipulation? Thank you! :As far as I know the chameloid "Martia" has been the only shifters in Trek that has maintained the voice of another form while in another form. Though considering the abilities of many shifters, I'm sure many of them could do this too if they wanted. I got the impression Martia maintained the "Iman voice" to fool Kirk into believing that the "Iman appearance" to which Kirk was attracted to was her/his "true form". As Martia was using her sexuality to get Kirk to go along with the plot to lead him to his death. :Organians were not physical entities, according to "Errand of Mercy", the Organian physical form was "a part of them they could present". But it wasn't established if they could also "present themselves" in other humanoid shapes. So I dont think they qualify as shifters. --Pseudohuman (talk) 09:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Scope I think this article should be limited to species that shift their shape, so to speak. It doesn't seem like beings that use illusions or telepathic manipulation should count as shapeshifters. Same goes for non-corporeals that ordinarily have no shape to shift. - Starfield (talk) 21:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :You may be right, but I think we need to check first if they use the term "shapeshifter" in the series of people using telepathy, technology or various manifestations to change shape and/or appearance. I think we dont need to remove anything from the article, perhaps rather reorganize, so that all the "other stuff" that isn't a liquid or solid actual shifter of shapes, is moved to a section of "related information" etc. ---Pseudohuman (talk) 21:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Switch category I think that this article should be switched out of the "Species" category and into the "Biology" category. It describes the generalized nature of what shapeshifters are, and does not focus on a single species, or a race simply named "Shapeshifter". I just wanted to be sure if it was alright to change categories ahead of time so no one would be mad at me for doing it suddenly. --Bwaar (talk) 13:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC)